The present invention relates to a teletext receiver for an image terminal in televisions, VCRs or other data banks, and more particularly to a teletext receiver for automatically controlling a displaying time interval between pages in which pages can be shifted at a desired time interval, in accordance with a user's wishes, upon displaying a teletext data on a screen.
In conventional TVs or VCRs, a page of teletext data is displayed after a large number of preceding pages has been displayed, and the page shifting time becomes too large because of the existence of a large amount of data. Further, the larger the shifting time, the longer the displaying time becomes in reading and displaying the teletext data from a teletext broadcasting or a data bank.